Under Pressure
by IcamaneHatake
Summary: Tension has been growing between Cedric and Jen, but will it tear them apart or make them stronger? CD/OC, somewhat spin-off of ATSOHP.
1. 1 of 3

It was lonely and cold in the seventh floor corridor. I tugged my scarf a little tighter around my throat and hugged myself. I wished I had worn more than my newest sweater from Mrs. Weasley today, but then again, I didn't know I was going to be walking around the freezing castle when I woke up this morning.

I finally reached the section of wall I had been looking for. I was very far away from any classes, in the most remote spot of the seventh floor, maybe the whole school. '_And that's precisely why Sarlanda put the Head Dorms here,_' I thought, with both bitterness and admiration. '_Because no one will come snooping._'

I pulled out the Marauder's Map from my pocket. I quickly found my dot, standing alone. The wall my dot was nearest to had a staircase on the outside of it, leading up to a balcony and the Head Dorms. But there was a wall between me and the outside staircase.

Sighing, I put the Map back away and pulled out my wand. "Revelio!" I said, pointing my wand at the wall. But nothing happened. Frowning, I took a step forward and set my hand on the wall.

But my hand went straight through.

Laughing slightly, I walked through the wall and into the snowy, even colder air outside. It was snowing quite heavily. I looked behind me, and the wall was still there. I put my hand through it to make sure I would still be able to go back through later. Sarlanda was so freaking brilliant it wasn't even funny.

The staircase was rather long and steep, and when I finally got to the top, I was freezing and ready to get warm for fear of provoking an asthma attack. I found the balcony to be covered and dry. There were two doors, each with a small, brass nameplate on them. The right one read, "Sarlanda Malfoy, Head Girl" and the left said, "Cedric Diggory, Head Boy." '_I still can't believe I've never been up here before,_' I thought to myself as I knocked on Cedric's door. I thought for a moment he hadn't heard me, or that he had been among the many students who still hadn't come back. But then I heard shuffling inside, and his voice. His lovely voice.

"Who's calling?" he asked gruffly.

"It's Jennifer," I said, my teeth clattering slightly.

"Hang on just a sec, Jen." A few seconds later, the door opened, and my face turned redder than my hair.

Cedric was standing there shirtless, with his hair in disarray, zipping up his jeans. My eyes couldn't help but drift down to his chest, where he was indeed still well-toned, but the scars from the previous summer where very white against his skin.

"Sorry about this, I was about to take a shower…" he said, inviting me in. He shut the door behind me and pulled me into a hug. He was so warm.

"I can come back later, I just wanted to see you—"

"Nonsense. I wanted to talk to you anyways. If you can wait about ten minutes, I'll be done by then…"

"Sure," I said with a small smile, and he kissed my forehead. Then he walked to the back of the room and into what I assumed was the bathroom.

I let out a sigh that I daresay was happy. I hadn't seen him the entire Christmas break, and actually a little more than that, because I had left early due to circumstances beyond my control. With all the things that were going wrong in the wizarding world these days, it felt wonderful just to be back in his arms, hearing his alluring voice, being warmed by his arms, taking in that scent…

I snapped myself out of my daydream. I looked around the room to keep myself occupied. The walls were decorated with yellow and black Hufflepuff banners, and the wall above his desk had several pictures tapped on it. I maneuvered around his bed to go take a closer look. They were moving black-and-whites like most of the photographs in the wizarding world. There was one of a very young Cedric, maybe six or seven, at a Quidditch match with his father. The next one was him at age eleven, holding up his Hogwarts letter with pride. Next was a picture taken in probably second or third year of himself, Colin Parker, and Jared Hood, all grinning. Cedric was missing several teeth. Then finally, there was a picture from just last year, Cedric age seventeen and wearing very nice dress robes, spinning a nervous girl in a tight dress who kept tripping. I chuckled as I watched myself fail at dancing, with Cedric just laughing at me good-naturedly.

My eyes trailed down to the desk, which was very neat. In fact, there wasn't anything on it except for a small book, a quill, and an inkpot. Curious, I took the book up carefully and sat down on the edge of his bed. The inside front page read, "Property of Cedric Amos Diggory." I stopped there, contemplating continuing on.

'_This is wrong,_' said the small voice in the back of my head. '_You're really going to invade Cedric's privacy?_'

'_It'll be just a peak,_' I assured myself.

'_Curiosity killed the cat._'

'_Yeah, yeah, and I'm the cat,_' I retorted, mentally rolling my eyes. And I opened to the last entry he had been working on.

It looked like it was about three pages of Cedric's small, cramped, but fairly neat handwriting. I glanced around just to make sure I really was alone before continuing. I heard the sound of a shower starting, and I began reading.

"_12/31/1995_

_It's finally the last day of the year. It seems hardly possible that half my last year at Hogwarts is over. It's exciting, but also sad. I'm not sure if I'm ready to leave at the end of June. _

_I finally got back from home this morning. It's been really tense at home with us being under protection and everything. Dad seems to be holding up with doing his work for the Order at the Ministry, but Mum's been a bit of a wreck. She's been worrying a lot, and they won't let her even go shopping. It's a wonder they let her out to garden before it started snowing._

_I worry about them a lot, especially Dad. But I think I worry about Jennifer the most._"

I stopped and bit my lip. The shower was still running, and I knew there wasn't any chance Sarlanda would be in her room next door, because she wasn't back yet. I continued reading.

"_Pretty much everything has been going wrong for her. The wizarding world is against her and Harry, she's extremely stressed about classes, especially Transfiguration, she's had to completely reform and train her Quidditch team, and then there's Umbridge. I've seen the scars on Jen's hand, and I swear every month they get deeper and deeper. In all honesty, it makes me sick. How could someone be so cruel? I guess that's a question for Umbridge._

_Speaking of Jen, I need to talk to her. I think she's back, so I'll go find her later. But I don't think she'll take it well._"

"Take what well?" I muttered to myself. I checked that the shower was still running. It was.

"_I just don't know how to tell her. How do you tell a girl who would rather read a book than kiss you that you dream about her every night? How could she fathom that a guy like me, who's supposed to be this pure, perfect role model, wants to go wank every time she smiles at me, or touches my hand? How—_"

I stopped right there, stunned. The water had just shut off, and I didn't want to read any further. I set the journal back down on the desk and left promptly, making sure the door closed behind me. Outside, it was blizzarding. I walked as fast as I could down the stairs, tears of confusion and hurt freezing to my face.

'_I told you so,_' said that cheeky voice in my head.

* * *

**As I've stated, this is sort of a spin-off of ATSOHP. It's what could have happened, but I didn't really think it would. So this story came into being.**

**Yes, yes, Cedric = Metrosexual sex freak. But not that extreme xD**

**Reviews?**


	2. 2 of 3

"Jen, are you okay?"

We sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast the first morning back. I stared at my food, not wanting to eat it. Not even the bacon or peanut butter.

"Fine," I muttered back, pushing the plate away. Next to me, Ophilia McLaggen frowned.

"Did you and Cedric have a row?" she asked suspiciously. Her tie was dangling dangerously close to her syrup-covered pancakes.

"No, what makes you think that?" I asked back, my voice bland.

"You're not eating anything. And Sarlanda said that you went to see Cedric but then you left without saying anything to him."

"Oh, so now I'm being followed?" I snapped.

"No, he was telling her about it. Honestly Jen, what in the _world_ is wrong with you?"

"Just… gah," I said, shoving myself away from the table, grabbed my book bag, and left. I didn't know where I was going exactly, because Charms wasn't for another hour. But I didn't even want to go to Charms, because Cedric was in that class. I settled for the Library, because it was rather close to Charms, and I could easily isolate myself there. Books were my best friends.

I read for a while, and then went to class. I set myself in the corner and luckily, Sarlanda was the one who sat next to me. She was the one who wouldn't bother me. All through class, I could just see out of the corner of my eye Cedric, who periodically tried to get my attention. But I ignored him and focused on Professor Flitwick and the lesson. When the bell rang for our next classes, I threw my books into my bag hastily and started off for Transfiguration.

"So much for waiting for me," said the cool voice of Sarlanda Malfoy as she caught up with me.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get out of there," I said, resisting the urge to check behind me and make sure no one was following us.

"Because of Diggory?"

I paused, then answered, "Yes."

"Why? What did he do?"

"Nothing, I just… don't want to talk to him."

We walked in silence to the first floor. Sarlanda stopped me outside McGonagall's room. "He's not like Lance, you know. He really does care about you," she said simply before walking into the room.

I stood there, considering her words. Lance Malfoy, Sarlanda's twin brother. The one who had violated me, tortured me, broke my heart, stalked me, and tried to get me to love him again. Was that it? Was what I had read reminding me of how Lance acted? I guess so.

I didn't focus at all in Transfiguration. It was hard enough, because of the material, but my mind was on Cedric the whole class. Did I talk to him? Was he mad? Could I keep myself under control? What was going to happen?

Transfiguration ended with the usual large load of homework, and I left hastily. I wasn't sure at all when I would see Cedric, but I had made up my mind to finally talk to him. We really just needed to figure this out.

I obviously didn't pay attention to where I was going. When I took the time to watch where I was going, I found myself in an empty corridor in some part of the castle I didn't recognize. There wasn't any of the lake that I could see out the windows, so I must have been going south.

'_Alright, so if I keep going straight, I should end up near the Grand Staircase—_'

"Fancy seeing you here, Jennifer."

I winced. That voice…. that voice was one I dreaded hearing. Especially in an empty corridor.

I stayed where I was. There was no point in running, or dueling, or resisting. I just had to talk my way out of it.

His footsteps got closer and closer behind me, and I finally turned around slowly. He stood only about a foot away, and yet he still managed to look down and tower above me. Which was rather saying something, seeing as I was fairly tall. His cold grey eyes were just visible under his dark brown hair, and his ever-present Malfoy smirk was plastered on his face.

"Well yes Lance, this is Hogwarts, and we do go to school here," I said as coolly as possible. The grip I had on my bag strap tightened against my will. I resisted the urge to reach for my wand. With just my luck, the moment I started a duel, Snape would walk around the corner and give me detention.

"Actually, I am rather surprised to see you in this corridor," said Lance, bemused. "No one walks down here, and it's not your usual route to lunch after Transfiguration."

I wanted to ask, "Have you been following me?" But I already knew that answer: Yes, since third year, actually.

"And? What's it to you?"

"I'm curious. Why did you go this way?" Now he was just trying to play the whole friendly and innocent routine.

"I just… ended up here," I said simply. At least that was the truth.

"Thinking and walking again? What were you thinking about?" When I didn't answer, he chose to answer for me. "Diggory, was it?"

"It's really none of your business, Lance," I said. I started taking the smallest steps I could backwards to try and inch some space in between us. Maybe if I could get a little further away, I could run and make it to the end of corridor, and then go… where? I really didn't know where I was.

"You're not talking, I heard. Have you broken up? Because that would be nice." He was inching forward now, his grey eyes shining with intent.

"No, we haven't. I just haven't had time—"

"Ha," said Lance. We were maybe six inches apart now. "You're a terrible liar."

"I'm still with him, Lance, now shove off," I said, pushing him back. But he caught my wrist with unbelievable strength and wouldn't let go.

"Let go of me," I said sternly.

He just smirked even wider. "Mmm… how about not?" he asked, and began wrestling me closer to him.

I pulled my wand out and yelled, "Relishio!" He let go like he had been zapped with electricity and jumped backwards. I started running as fast as I could in the opposite direction.

"Locomotor Mortis!"

My legs stuck themselves together and I tumbled to the floor. Luckily I only bruised myself a little, which was a great improvement over what I usually did. But I accidentally let go of my wand, and it rolled a little ways away from me. I flipped over and tried to find it, but Lance was already coming at me.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_"

I had no idea where the spell had come from or who had yelled it. All I knew was that Lance collapsed over in the Full Body-Bind Curse, and that I had finally found my wand again. I tapped my legs, thinking, '_Finite!_' and stood up shakily.

I turned to find Cedric walking down the corridor, his wand still held at the ready. His eyes were locked on Lance's frozen body, and when Cedric was standing near enough, he waved his wand and unfroze Lance. Lance stood quickly, glaring at Cedric.

"Get going, Malfoy, no one wants you here," Cedric commanded sharply. He was so… cold, and yet fiery at the same time. It was strange.

"Whatever you say, Diggory," said Lance, almost in his normal smooth voice, but not quite. "I'll be seeing you later, Jennifer." And he passed us and walked down the corridor.

When he was gone, I started walking away in the opposite direction.

"Oh, so I don't even get a thank you?"

Cedric was looking at me, his grey eyes piercing right through me. I straightened myself up and looked him back in the eye. No way was I going to be intimidated by him.

"Thanks, but I had it sorted."

"Yeah, it sure looked that way," he replied sarcastically.

"Look, thanks, but I'm going to go now." Now that I was here with him, I really didn't want to talk to him anymore. I started walking away again.

"I want to talk to you."

I shut my eyes and growled slightly before turning back. This time, I planted my feet firmly. '_Alright, fine. I'll talk to you._' "About what?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I just… haven't wanted to talk to you."

"Lovely. Now why? You left the other day without saying anything."

"Because… god damn it Cedric! I thought you were different from him! _Better_ than him!"

Now the yelling started.

"Who? Who 'him'?" Cedric asked, confused and getting angry as well.

"Lance, Cedric! I thought you were better than Lance!"

"Of course I am, what makes you think I'm not?"

"I read what you wrote, Cedric, and quite frankly, I'm a bit disgusted."

His face morphed into something dark I had never seen before. It was hard to keep my ground. "You _read_ my journal?" he asked, breathing a bit heavily.

"Yes, I did, and—"

"Do you have _any_ sense of privacy, Jennifer? Or has that been lost on you? Does living in the same room as your brother make you think you have the right to read whatever the hell you want?"

"Don't you _dare_ bring my shitty home life into this!" I yelled. "You're the one who's been keeping secrets from me, you pervert!"

"This is exactly why I wanted to talk to you about it first, because you have this _wonderful_ tendency to overreact—"

"Overreact?"

"—but no, you just go sticking your nose in places it doesn't belong!" he roared over me.

"_If you weren't a perverted freak, there wouldn't be a problem!_"

"_And if you would quit freaking out over the stupidest things, it would help!_"

We were both breathing a bit violently. I hadn't really noticed until now that our wands were close, very close, to be pointing at each other. But I didn't think that hexing him would do. I was seeing red. I wanted to punch him in the face very dearly.

"Look… would you just calm down for maybe one second so I can explain myself to you?"

"If you think I can calm down—"

"Alright, fine then, more than a second. Would you meet me after dinner up in my dorm where we have some privacy?"

I glared at him. He rolled his eyes.

"I don't think you'd want people listening in on this conversation, and Sarlanda will be right next door in case you think I'm going to… rape you, or whatever you're thinking."

I grinded my teeth a little. "Fine," I snapped after some consideration.

"Fine, see you tonight."

* * *

**Yes, Jen's a freak. Why? You'll find out soon enough.**

**Reviews?**


	3. 3 of 3

"What the hell am I doing?" I asked myself as, once again, I walked up the hidden outside staircase to the Head Dorm. "What the _hell_ am I doing?"

I knocked on Cedric's door, and I wished I could not have come at all. I could have just stayed in my dorm. But tomorrow, he would have hunted me down again, and he would be angry again. Damn him and his Hufflepuff persistence.

The door opened slowly, deliberately. Cedric, like myself, was still mostly in his uniform. His yellow and black tie was loose and his shirt untucked, and it actually looked a bit funny, because he was usually so paranoid about his uniform.

"You came," stated Cedric, a bit surprised.

"Well, there was really no way out of it, was there?" I replied, and let myself in. He opened his mouth to say something, but he decided against it and shut the door.

I sat on the end of his bed and stared at him, waiting for him to start. When he didn't, I said, "Well? Come on, I haven't got all night, I have essays to write."

He sighed and met my eyes. "Alright, but… you've got to swear that you're going to wait to pass judgment or comment on what I'm saying until after I'm done saying what I want to say."

"Yeah, whatever."

"No, it's not just _whatever._ I, unlike you, am taking this very seriously."

I resisted the great urge to roll my eyes. "Alright, I promise… now go on."

He started pacing. I really hated when he did that, but I didn't want to say anything. For once, I was keeping my mouth shut. Mostly per his request.

"How… much did you read?" he finally asked.

"Well, I er…" I was flustered now. "I got to the part… you were talking about wanking, I think."

Cedric rubbed his forehead while he paced now. I was really surprised he didn't run into anything, his eyes being closed and all.

"Look, I—I know you'll think this is incredibly superficial, but I've decided I don't care anymore. It's what I feel, and I… I can't change that."

He stopped pacing and looked at me, his hand dropping slowly back to his side. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah," I said somewhat lamely, studying the rug.

"And in every way possible, too," Cedric continued. "Mentally, emotionally… and, yeah, physically too. I mean… for the love of Merlin, Jen, you're gorgeous!"

He was so intense right now. His stare, his tone, his words… it was a little unnerving, actually.

"You remember the Yule Ball, right?"

I smiled slightly. "Yeah, how could I forget it?"

"Yeah, well, you got mad about something Lance said… what was it?"

"_He sits in class and undresses you with his eyes,_" I quoted. It was almost creepy that those words had stuck with me for so long.

"Yeah, that. And I said I had never done that?"

I simply nodded.

"Well… that was a lie."

"You—you lied to me?" I wasn't sure if I was hearing his words right. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Because…" He paused, considering something. "Because I knew you. I knew if I told you the truth, you would freak out and never accept me."

"But—"

"No Jen, you know it's true. If I had admitted that to you, you would have freaked out. I decided I'd rather repress my feelings and get a chance with you."

He knelt down now in front of me, catching my eyes with his. I crossed my ankles and squeezed my thighs together as he took my hands in his gently.

"I love you so much, Jen, so much I can't stand it sometimes. Because it's an eruption of emotions some times… like now. And… I want you. Merlin I want you."

What a switch. He was fairly calm, saying what he meant to say, not holding anything back. And I was tense, nervous, with my face turning redder by the moment.

"The only thing I don't get is why you're so uptight about it."

"Cedric, I—" I was trembling now. "I've just ha—had bad experiences."

"Like what?" he asked, his grey eyes kind and warm. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm not sure if I can," I whispered. I could feel tears stinging my eyes. "You're turning out just like him."

"Like _who?_ Lance? You still think I'm like Lance?"

"Cedric, you have no idea how similar you are," I said, laughing weakly. "You're both good-looking, smart, strong, charming…"

"You really see him in me?" Cedric sounded a bit hurt.

"Yes, you're just like he was when…"

"When what? Please tell me Jen," he asked, squeezing my hands a bit.

"I don't know if I c—can," I said, and I felt a few tears escape my eyes and slide down my cheeks. But I decided if I was going to tell anyone, it ought to be Cedric. So I took a shuddering breath and began my tale.

"Well, when we were in second year… I know this is crazy, but Lance and I, we… dated. And I really, really liked him because he was like you, charming and protective and witty, and he was the first person I met at Hogwarts who was nice to me. I fell in love, and it made me so blind. After a while, I don't remember h—how long, I think it was sometime in April, anyways, we were kissing up on the seventh floor when Lance started to… take it too far. I got really scared and I told him to stop and back off. And from then on, the magic was broken so to speak.

"After that, he just started acting we—weird. He yelled at me if I hung out with Fred, George, or Ophilia, and he was so controlling and demanding. So I f—finally decided to break it off. It broke my heart to do it, but I had to. And he—" I stopped, squeezing my eyes shut and some more tears down my face. Cedric rubbed his thumbs on my hands in slow circles. "He flipped out. We were at the top of the Grand Staircase when I did it, and he j—just looked at me and said, 'If I can't have you, no one can,' and he pushed me over the banister."

I was shaking at the memory now. I opened my bleary eyes so I wouldn't have to watch myself free-fall through Hogwarts over and over again. Cedric dropped one of my hands and wiped tears off my cheek, cupping my face. His expression was one of subtle shock. "I… I didn't know," he finally said slightly lamely.

"N—no one does, except you now," I sighed.

"Why? He could get expelled for that." Cedric's voice was getting heated again.

"I'm scared of him, Cedric!" I suddenly yelled out, and more tears found their way down my face. "I'm scared of what he'll do!"

"He can't touch you if you're inside these walls and he's outside."

"It's not just me I'm worried about. You don't know him like I do, Cedric." My voice was breaking in odd places as I tried to stop the tears.

"Alright, how about we talk about this… later," Cedric said, standing again. He took my hands again and pulled me up into a safe hug. "Friday?"

"S—sure."

And so on Friday night, I was back in Cedric's dorm once again. And oddly enough, we were more or less in the same position; I sitting on his bed, and he standing looking at me.

"So this explains a great deal," Cedric stated, starting to pace again. I didn't bother to get annoyed with it. "Why you take his crap, why he stalks you… and why you're scared of heights, correct?"

"Yeah."

"But—"

THUD

We both froze. The thud had come from Sarlanda's dorm, and I thought I heard her snarl, "Fuck you, Potions essay!"

"Can she hear us?" I asked Cedric.

He shook his head. "No, the room's soundproof like Sarlanda's is intruder-proof."

An awkward silence settled over us. We didn't look at each other, and instead found the carpet to be once again immensely interesting. Finally, I stood restlessly and started aimlessly wandering around.

"This is bloody ridiculous. Why are we at this standstill?" I asked angrily.

"Because I want to when you don't?" Cedric suggested, catching me and making me stop pacing.

"Well I can just deal with that, can't I?" I closed my eyes and sighed. "Cedric, just… just do it."

"Wh—what?" Cedric asked, taken aback.

"You heard me, do it," I replied, squeezing my eyes tighter and biting my lower lip slightly. He pulled me close, and I could feel his hot breath on my neck, but then it stopped and he let go.

"I can't do this," he muttered, running a hand through his thick brown hair. "Not like this."

"What the hell?" I exclaimed, grabbing him by the shoulders. "What is your problem?"

"This is just… wrong, Jen, you know it is," he replied, locking eyes with me.

"Wrong that I'm willing? What do you want to do, rape me?"

"No dammit!" Cedric ran his hand through his hair again, making it very messy. "I—this is just… not how I imagined this would happen."

"How did you _think_ this would go?"

"I always sort of imagined it as me seducing you."

"Then seduce me you jerk."

"Sure?"

"I told you to just please get it over with. Now. Before I change my mind."

Cedric sighed. "Alright… but just… tell me if—well, let me know if I need to stop, okay?"

"Okay," I responded. But I didn't mean it. I meant for this to just be over with.

Cedric pulled me to him, kissing my neck gently. I bit my lower lip again slightly, enjoying the feeling of his lips of my neck. Then he hit a sensitive spot and I bit my lip harder, trying to contain a moan. My hands found their way up to his head and my fingers twisted into his thick hair.

"So you _do _want me?" Cedric asked, kissing my nose now. He was smiling a bit now at least.

"Grudgingly yes," I joked. He laughed slightly and kissed me. We just kissed, holding each other, kissing faster and faster, and I felt one of his hands on the small of my back, pressing me into him.

He pulled away, his hands now hovering over the bottom button on my school shirt. "You still sure?"

"For the love of Merlin Cedric, quit being such a gentleman. You're ruining the mood."

"Alright," he replied, and began unbuttoning my shirt. I kissed him again, my lips wanting contact with him again. I could feel him smiling slightly as I undid his tie and let it drop down to the ground, along with my shirt. He surveyed me, snorting. "Of course you're wearing a tank top under that."

"I'm a prude, remember?" I replied, starting to unbutton his shirt now.

"Oh yeah, _you're_ a prude."

My lips tightened as I pulled off his shirt and saw his scars. They always made me cringe.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just… hate those things," I said, mentioning to the scars.

"Well, they don't bother me."

"Because you're not responsible for them."

"Cut the crap, we both know it's not your fault, it's Voldemort's," he told me sternly, pulling me into another kiss and then pushing me over and down onto his bed. He straddled me, eyes filling with passion, and I blushed. One of his hands slid under my tank top as he leaned down to my ear. "Are you going to at least let yourself enjoy this somewhat?"

"If you can make it enjoyable," I challenged a bit weakly. I still felt scared. Very scared. Cedric laughed slightly as his hands ran over my rib, making my breath hitch a little. Then my tank top was off and he was kissing down my body. I bit my bottom lip harder as my heart rate increased steadily. '_Dammit,_' I thought, '_this does feel pretty good._'

My legs got a bit cold as Cedric jerked off my jeans. He looked up at me, his warm hands on my thighs. "You okay with this?"

"Um, sure," I replied, not knowing what "this" was referring to. I looked up at the ceiling, not particularly wanting to watch whatever it was he was going to do. But then my underwear was gone and he was between my legs and something wet touched me and I shut my eyes tight and gasped because it was unexpected and lovely. I moaned a little as he kept doing whatever it was that he was doing because I wasn't about to stop him and then I realized that was his _tongue_ inside of me doing all those things and _mother fucker it felt good._

I was just starting to feel my heart pounding in my chest when he went away and I lay there for a few moments trying to catch my breath. But Cedric was back again, this time completely naked, and he kissed me fiercely as he finally pushed inside me.

I groaned in pain through the kiss this time, and he tried to completely pull away from me, but I grabbed the back of his head and continued the kiss, so he pushed in once more, farther in the this time. It gradually got more and more painful as his thrusts got faster and faster, and it was hard not to whimper in pain as it felt as if my insides were being slowly torn at, but there was a small, insane, and masochistic part of me that enjoyed it and wanted more. But Cedric finished before anything had stopped hurting and he sort of rolled off of me, both of us breathing hard.

"Well?" I asked. "How was it?"

Cedric let out a sigh and propped himself up onto his elbow. "Relieving. Very relieving. And nice, too."

"Good," I said, nodding. I sat up a little, wincing. My insides still hurt. I looked around, a bit dazed, and noticed there was some blood on the sheets. "Sorry about that," I said, blushing a little.

He snorted and pulled me to him. "It's not a big deal."

I kissed his sweet, sweet lips and then asked, "We're keeping this to ourselves, right?"

Cedric smiled, kissed my forehead, and replied, "As you wish."

* * *

**Whew! I finally finished it!**

**Thank you to Katie, my beta, and Taylor, who helped me get past my character block. You guys are awesome ::arms:**

**Reviews? This is my first sex scene I've written in a looooooong time, so any kind of feedback is certainly welcome!**

**~Icamane**


End file.
